


Interior

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Escribí esto al inicio de la saga de las zanpakuto, F/M, Gen, Literalmente en la misma semana lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ¿Por qué te es tan difícil mantener la máscara?





	Interior

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 31 de julio de 2009.  
> Tercer reto para la comunidad crack-and-roll en la Dotación Anual de Crack. (Reto: máscaras).  
> Subido con el único fin de archivarlo.

Das vueltas alrededor del escritorio, enfadado por su ausencia. Sigues tratando de entender como es que sucede todo esto.  
  
¿Por qué te es tan difícil mantener la máscara?  
¿Por qué aguantas las ganas de darle un abrazo?  
¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de que los demás vean la otra parte de tu ser?  
¿Cómo es que logras vivir sin que las preguntas anteriores sigan sin respuesta?  
  
Eres valiente pero en este caso dejas que te gane el miedo. ¿Temor al rechazo, quizás? ¿O temor a que  **ella**  te rechace? Dices que te da lo mismo lo que le suceda pero interiormente ruegas que vuelva con vida cada vez que se marcha.  
  
No importa, mientras sigas teniendo en mente que lo único que es de hielo es tu zanpakutō, tendrás oportunidades de sobra.


End file.
